


who are you, really?

by allthestairs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), bc i saw it somewhere n now it lives in my head rent free, dream dethroning eret, dream is. not nice., eret’s eyes indicate emotions, i mean?? he comforts himself i guess???, idk man i hate tagging, someone please give them a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestairs/pseuds/allthestairs
Summary: eret realizes exactly how powerless they are in the smp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), again. weirdchamp.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	who are you, really?

“Dream wants to talk.”

Even saying those words to themself made Eret shudder. True, they’d once fought on the same side as Dream, but they’d regretted it almost immediately.

Dream was a scary, scary man, if you could even call Dream a man. He was more of a god. Dream had access to Creative Mode, something that was practically legend in the lands of the SMP. It allowed the masked man—creature?—limitless power. He could create things that no mortal could obtain from thin air. He could fly, even though his own rules forbade flight in the SMP. It also made him invincible, though he practically already was even without Creative Mode.

Eret did _not_ want to piss Dream off, but something told him he already had.

Eret made her way to her castle, not missing the way her own hands were becoming clammy, nor the bead of sweat running down the back of her neck.

Eret spotted the masked god himself leaning against the gate to their castle. Eret narrowed their eyes but followed when Dream motioned them to come inside.

They made their way to the throne room, sitting down on the golden throne, crossing their legs and resting their head on one hand. To anyone else, it would have been intimidating. Eret would have felt in power. In front of Dream, however, Eret felt tiny. A beat of silence came, the tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife.

“So, as king, what do you think gives you power? Is it your crown? The fact that you’re king?” Dream began, and Eret felt themself already getting nervous.

“Respect, I hope,” they replied cooly.

“Ok,” Dream said slowly and thoughtfully. “Eret, if respect is the only thing keeping a knife from your back,” Dream continued, and Eret could have sworn he could feel the glare from behind the mask, “then respect is nothing, right?”

Eret swallowed her fear. “What’re you saying, Dream?”

“I’m saying that you don’t have power because of your crown, Eret. You have power because of _me_. And because of the others—Punz and Sapnap—who protect you and protect your kingship. Am I wrong?” Dream asked, and Eret stiffened. He wasn’t. Dream wasn’t wrong, and they hated it.

“You’re not wrong,” they said, hating how quiet their voice was. They could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Dream.

If Eret had power before, she certainly didn’t have it now.

“I feel like you’re very neutral. You don’t hold grudges. I mean, let’s be honest, Eret, you sit there, you look pretty, and that’s it,” Dream said, every word feeling like a separate knife to the chest because Dream was. Not. Wrong. “Right?”

Eret sighed, averting their gaze. “Yeah,”

“ _Right?_ ”

Eret froze, looking at Dream and almost seeing the challenging emerald eyes even behind the porcelain, tauntingly cheerful mask.

In another time, Eret would have clung onto his dignity like a fucking lifeline. In another time, Eret would have stood up and challenged Dream’s authority to his face. In another time, Eret would have drawn his sword and asked Dream if he knew who the hell he was talking to.

In this one, however, Eret surrendered. Eret surrendered, because it seemed like that was the only thing they knew how to do nowadays.

“Yes, sire.”

“All I’m saying, Eret,” Dream continued, “is remember where your power comes from.”

With that, Dream sheathed his sword, gave a two-finger salute, and walked out of the castle, leaving Eret sitting on their throne with an iron grip on the armrest.

They watched Dream go, their white glowing eyes dimming slightly as they realized their predicament. Eret loved his place as king. Really, he did. It allowed him to have his castle, and....

What the hell else?

The more Eret thought about it, the more they realized how _fucking worthless_ a title was in this land. Dream held all the power anyway. It was cheesy, but if they couldn’t have their friends by their side, what was the point?

When Eret had first betrayed L’manburg, Dream had promised them riches, power, anything Eret could have wanted. They’d been naive then.

The crown felt as if it weighed ten pounds more than before. He reached up and took the crown from his head, turning it around in his hands.

Eret’s knuckles went white with their grip on the golden crown. Without thinking, they flung the crown onto the ground, the resounding _clang_ bouncing off of the stone walls. They ran a hand through their hair and buried their face in their hands. They sighed and stood up.

“There are more important things. There are more important things than being Dream’s goddamn puppet,” Eret said bitterly.

He picked the crown back up, grimacing a bit at the fracture that ran through one of the jewels. He didn’t care as much as he probably should have, but it still hurt slightly. He put the crown in his ender chest before heading out, his eyes now glowing so white with determination that they were visible from behind the sunglasses.

“We’ve got shit to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> y’all. i wrote this in a DAY bc my brain just went ‘brrrrrrrr’
> 
> im not expecting this to get any attention but if you do read this n like it somehow, leave a comment?? they make my day <3 - mac (caseadilla)
> 
> (p.s. i swear chapter 14 of ‘the mind electric’ is coming out soon i swear-)


End file.
